otra vida eg
by harmosa
Summary: cuando empiezan a suceder cosas raras en canterlot hight, applejack, fluttershy, pinkie pie y rarity sospechan de rainbow dash, ya que ella desaparece cuando algo malo sucede, ¿como descubrirán lo que hace rainbow dash mientras no esta? ¿ella sera la causante o no?
1. Chapter 1

Un día normal en canterlot hight, las chicas estaban reunidas en la cafetería, hablaban sobre distintos temas, pero el de rarity abrió muchas sospechas

rarity: ¿saben lo que ocurrió en la dirección de la directora celestia?

applejack: no, cuéntanos

rarity: ella afirma que encontró una nota que decía "volví"

rainbow dash: que raro

fluttershy: aaaaaa, eso es una amenaza

pinkie pie: uuu, espero que esa persona quiera venir a probar mis pasteles

rainbow dash: ash, pikie pie, esto es serio

applejack: exacto

rainbow dash: algo debe estar de tras de esto

rarity: desde luego, me pregunto si twilight podrá venir

rainbow dash: ¿venir?

rarity: para que atrape al sospechoso

rainbow dash: no hay que molestarla, podemos hacerlo nostras

fluttershy: n-n- no, no podemos

pinkie pie: tranquila fluttershy

applejack: si, no hay nada que temer

rarity: pero rainbow, nosotras no podemos

rainbow dash: si podemos, es sencillo

De pronto suena la alarma de rainbow dash, ella mira su reloj y se despide

rainbow dash: adios

rarity: ¿tan pronto?

rainbow dash: b-bueno, tengo que ir a un lado

fluttershy: pero

rainbow dash: lo siento

Rainbow dash se va, dejando a todas confundidas, paso media hora y alguien le hablo a rarity, ella contesta y era una chica que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo

rarity: así fani, ¿como que eso paso?, dios se escucha horrible, si iremos de inmediato

applejack: ¿que paso?

rarity: veraz, alguien ato a la directora y la dejo colgando del edificio

fluttershy: o por dios

pinkie pie: vamos, tenemos que ver quien lo hizo

Todas salieron y se dieron cuenta de que era verdad, hubo un largo silencio, pero rarity hablo

rarity: mm, ¿quien lo hizo?

applejack: no lo se, pero se han dado cuenta de algo

fluttershy: ¿que?

applejack: siempre que pasa algo en la escuela, es cuando rainbow se va

rarity: ¿no estaras insinuando que rainbow es la...

applejack: si, bueno no estoy segura, pero miren, siempre pasa esto cuando rainbow dash se va

pinkie pie: que mal, ella ya probo mis pasteles

applejack: pinkie pie, hablo en serio

rarity: no se que creer

fluttershy: yo tampoco

rarity: habrá que investigar

applejack: pues no perdamos tiempo


	2. Chapter 2

Un día normal en canterlot hight, las chicas estaban reunidas en la cafetería, hablaban sobre distintos temas, pero el de rarity abrió muchas sospechas

rarity: ¿saben lo que ocurrió en la dirección de la directora celestia?

applejack: no, cuéntanos

rarity: ella afirma que encontró una nota que decía "volví"

rainbow dash: que raro

fluttershy: aaaaaa, eso es una amenaza

pinkie pie: uuu, espero que esa persona quiera venir a probar mis pasteles

rainbow dash: ash, pikie pie, esto es serio

applejack: exacto

rainbow dash: algo debe estar de tras de esto

rarity: desde luego, me pregunto si twilight podrá venir

rainbow dash: ¿venir?

rarity: para que atrape al sospechoso

rainbow dash: no hay que molestarla, podemos hacerlo nostras

fluttershy: n-n- no, no podemos

pinkie pie: tranquila fluttershy

applejack: si, no hay nada que temer

rarity: pero rainbow, nosotras no podemos

rainbow dash: si podemos, es sencillo

De pronto suena la alarma de rainbow dash, ella mira su reloj y se despide

rainbow dash: adios

rarity: ¿tan pronto?

rainbow dash: b-bueno, tengo que ir a un lado

fluttershy: pero

rainbow dash: lo siento

Rainbow dash se va, dejando a todas confundidas, paso media hora y alguien le hablo a rarity, ella contesta y era una chica que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo

rarity: así fani, ¿como que eso paso?, dios se escucha horrible, si iremos de inmediato

applejack: ¿que paso?

rarity: veraz, alguien ato a la directora y la dejo colgando del edificio

fluttershy: o por dios

pinkie pie: vamos, tenemos que ver quien lo hizo

Todas salieron y se dieron cuenta de que era verdad, hubo un largo silencio, pero rarity hablo

rarity: mm, ¿quien lo hizo?

applejack: no lo se, pero se han dado cuenta de algo

fluttershy: ¿que?

applejack: siempre que pasa algo en la escuela, es cuando rainbow se va

rarity: ¿no estaras insinuando que rainbow es la...

applejack: si, bueno no estoy segura, pero miren, siempre pasa esto cuando rainbow dash se va

pinkie pie: que mal, ella ya probo mis pasteles

applejack: pinkie pie, hablo en serio

rarity: no se que creer

fluttershy: yo tampoco

rarity: habrá que investigar

applejack: pues no perdamos tiempo


	3. Chapter 3

Las chicas esperaron a rainbow, pero no llego, decidieron irse a su casa y preguntarle a rainbow dash el día siguiente, llego el día y todas se reunieron en la entrada principal de la escuela, para esperar a rainbow dash.

rarity: no llega

applejack: tal vez nos oyó esta traidora

fluttershy: no le digas a si, todavía no sabemos si es ella

applejack: yo estoy segura

pinkie pie: miren, ahí viene

rarity: hola dash

rainbow dash: hola chicas, ¿que sucede?

rarity: queremos hacerte una pregunta

rainbow dash: ¿una pregunta? pues díganmela

rarity: ¿que hiciste después de que te fuiste?

rainbow dash: am, bueno yo, este, este hice un, un (dijo nerviosa)

applejack: ¿acaso fuiste a atar a la directora, dashie?

rainbow dash: ¿atar a la directora?

applejack: ¡SI, SABEMOS QUE FUISTE TU!

rainbow dash: yo no e hecho nada

applejack: ¡DI LA VERDAD!

rainbow dash: la estoy diciendo

applejack: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIR!

rainbow dash: me largo

rarity: a no lo aras (dijo poniéndose en la puerta)

rainbow dash: si es lo que quieres, ¡O NO RARITY, HAY UNA SERPIENTE EN TU BOTA!

rarity: ¡¿ENSERIO?! (dijo con terror)

applejack: ¡¿ENSERIO?! (dijo lista para atacar!

fluttershy: ¡ENSERIO! (dijo buscándola por todas partes con una sonrisa)

pinkie pie: quiero un paste

rarity: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡QUITAMELA QUITAMELA! ¡AYUDAAAAAA!

rainbow dash: no te muevas

rarity: quitamela

rainbow dash: jajajaja, lo suficiente tonta como para creerse que hay una serpiente en su bota (dijo mientras entraba corriendo a la escuela)

rarity: ¿QUEEE? (dijo con rabia)

applejack: atrapenla

fluttershy: vamos

Todas corretearon a rainbow dash, pero rainbow aventaba muchas cosas haciendo que todas casi se caigan, rainbow dash entro en un cuarto y cerro la puerta, las chicas le decían que abriera pero no les hacia caso

applejack: abre la puerta dash, o si no te sacare por las malas

rainbow dash: quiero verte intentarlo

fluttershy: por favor

rainbow dash: no

applejack: ya te atraparemos

rainbow dash: si claro


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow dash se dio cuenta de que sus amigas se marchaban,dio un suspiro y salio de ese cuarto, empieza a correr y justo cuando hiba a dar vuelta, choco con alguien era flash

rainbow dash: flash, hola

flash: hola rainbow, parece que tienes prisa (dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a rainbow)

rainbow dash: si, un poco, ¿as visto a mis amigas?

flash: si, se veían enojadas, y decían "pronto te atraparemos"

rainbow dash: ¿no viste en que lugar se pusieron?

flash: si, en la entrada principal

rainbow dash: o rallos

flash: mm, ¿te peleaste con ellas?

rainbow dash: algo así

flash: a, era a ti a la que quieren atrapar

rainbow dash: si, oye a ¿donde vas?

flash: ¿sabes que ocurrió con la directora celestia?

rainbow dash: si, fue encontrada atada y colgando de un edificio

flash: así es, y yo fui nombrado conserje, para protegerla y estoy todos los días de las 2 a las 7

rainbow dash: debe ser cansado

flash: si, y muy aburrido

rainbow dash: bueno yo me voy, tengo que rodearlas

flash: jaja, si rainbow adios

rainbow dash: adios

Rainbow dash tubo que irse por toda la escuela para llegar a la salida de emergencia, cuando llego se dio cuenta de que fluttershy y pinkie pie estaban ahí

rainbow dash: o demonios, flash dijo que estaban en la puerta principal, entonces applejack y rarity están aya, mm tendré que salir por la ventana

Rainbow se fue a el salón de matemáticas y abrió la ventana, ya que la directora había puesto una escalera, entonces rainbow dash salio por la ventana y bajo por la escalera, no lo pensó 2 veces y se fue, pero inmediatamente sonó su celular y contesto

rainbow dash: bueno, queee, ya voy solamente déjame salir de este lugar, ya sabes quien es, bien llego la hora de que la directora sepa quien soy en realidad y por que hago esto, pobre tendrá una gran imprecion jajajajaja


	5. Chapter 5

Eran ya las 5 y las chicas estaban cansadas

rarity: applejack esto es aburrido y si no es ella

applejack: rarity estoy segura que es ella, ¿quien mas?

rarity: no lo se, las dazzlings tal vez

applejack: rarity, adagio ya se fue desde hace unos meses

rarity: pueden volver

applejack: luego sonata es muy despistada, nos diría todo lo que planean hacer

rarity: bueno, pero tiene maldad

applejack: si pero las peleas que tienen aria y sonata se escucharían por toda la escuela

rarity: mm, puede ser sunset shimmer

applejack: sunset shimmer se transformo en híbrido recuerdas, ella es buena ahora, ya se disculpo con todos, y se esforzó mucho por conseguir el cariño de los estudiantes, como para que lo eche a perder solo por castigar a la directora

rarity: buen punto

applejack: yo estoy segura de que fue rainbow dash

rarity: pues yo no, rainbow es la lealtad, ella jamas se pondría del otro lado

applejack: ¿quien sabe? ella siempre busca ser la mejor en todo, que tal si le propusieron tener todo para ella con tal de unirse a ellos y acepto

rarity: eso seria ridículo

applejack: no

rarity: claro que si, la estamos acusando por algo que no tiene sentido y que no hizo

applejack: ¿y como estas segura?

rarity: por que algo me dice que sigue de nuestro lado

applejack: olvídalo rarity, tu sabes que ella lo hizo

rarity: no hay pruebas

applejack: si la hay, mira si no lo hubiera hecho ella no se hubiera escapado

rarity: tal vez le dio miedo

applejack: ¿y miedo de que?

rarity: de que le hiciéramos algo

applejack: ya, fue ella y punto, vamos a ver a fluttershy ok

rarity: esta bien


	6. Chapter 6

Las 2 chicas hablaban mientras caminaban en la búsqueda de fluttershy y pinkie pie

rarity: aun pienso que esto es ridículo

applejack: todos piensan lo mismo

rarity: pero, no tiene sentido

applejack: solo hay que ir hacia las pistas

rarity: pero applejack, tu sabes que rainbow dash siempre quiere ser la mejor, pero ella no es tonta como para decir que va a ser la enemiga

applejack: pues ya vez que si

rarity: mm, pues no lo se

applejack: rarity piensa, desaparece cuando no esta, le dio miedo cuando estábamos preguntándole que hizo ayer, y por ultimo se escapo cuando le dije que ella era la chica que causaba estas cosas hacia la directora

rarity: creo que tienes razón

applejack: claro que la tengo, mira ahí esta pinkie y flutter

rarity: es verdad, hola flutter y pinkie

fluttershy: hola

pinkie pie: al menos la vieron

rarity: no

fluttershy: o no, nosotras tampoco

applejack: es mas seguro que saliera por la ventana del salón de matemáticas

rarity: pero los salones están desde el 2 piso, y el de matemáticas esta en el 3, ¿como podría salir por esa parte?

applejack: mm, a recuerda que la directora puso una escalera

rarity: así, que mal, se salio con la suya

applejack: no por mucho tiempo

fluttershy: ¿entonces ella si es la chica que causa todo esto?

rarity: odio decir esto pero si

pinkie pie: no puedo creerlo

fluttershy: ¿por que?

pinkie pie: bueno, por que ella es la lealtad

applejack: lo se

fluttershy: tenemos que idear un plan

pinkie pie: pasteles

applejack: pinkie, hablamos en serio

pinkie pie: ups

rarity: la vamos a rodear

applejack: ¿que?

rarity: si, miren ella entrara como si nada, cuando ella suba al piso 2, para llegar a su clase de español, fluttershy y pinkie pie, le saldrán por el lado derecho con una cuerda y applejack por el lado izquierdo con un palo, sunset nos ayudara, miren ella le saldrá por enfrente y yo por a tras, ¿que opinan?

applejack: muy bien, un gran plan

fluttershy: si, que bueno que yo no usare violencia

pinkie pie: yo tampoco

applejack: si, si, lo que digan, listas

todas: si

rarity: vamos por sunset


	7. Chapter 7

rarity: ¿donde estará sunset?

applejack: no lo se

fluttershy: me dijo hace una semana que estaría hoy en una clase de biología, pero dijo que era la única clase que tendría

pinkie pie: eso explica por que no esta ahorita, ya que en este momento debería estar en su casillero sacando los libros de historia

rarity: si, y este seria el momento perfecto como para decirle el plan

applejack: mm, por que tenemos que tener clases de las 9 a las 7, como sea, rainbow también tiene clases de español mañana, podemos suspenderlo hasta entonces

rarity: y si ella quiere acercarse a nosotras hoy

applejack: fingir que alguien nos llame para ir

fluttershy: no me gusta que piense que los odio

applejack: por eso nosotras tenemos que actuar rápido

rarity: bueno pues yo me puedo quedar a esperar a sunset shimmer hasta las 7, para invitarla a hacer una pillamada en mi casa, ustedes están invitadas

applejack: yo si iré, ya que podemos ponernos de acuerdo de lo que aremos

fluttershy: yo también pienso ir

pinkie pie: yo no quiero perderme la diversión, también iré

rarity: solo espero que sunset si quiera ir

applejack: supongo que si, por que ella esta dispuesta a hacer lo mejor por amigas

fluttershy: y no se los comento, vaya ella me dijo que la eligieron para hacer guardia con flash, pero solo los lunes

pinkie pie: y esa es otra cosa como para creer que si va a venir

rarity: supongo que si, bueno yo me voy a las clases de geografía

applejack: y yo a las de ciencias

fluttershy: bueno, yo me voy a las de teatro

pinkie pie: ¡WIIII! todas dicen a que clases van, yo quiero jugar, yo me voy a la de matemáticas

rarity: en mi casa a las 8, ¿entendido?

todas: si

rarity: y no se topen con rainbow, para que no le digan que vamos a hacer una pillamada, no quiero que se sienta mal

applejack: después de todo lo que esta haciendo sigues sintiéndote mal por ella, no lo puedo creer

fluttershy: yo tampoco

pinkie pie: pero eso no significa que la tratemos mal

applejack: eso si

rarity: bueno adios

todas: adios


	8. Chapter 8

Ya eran las 8, sunset shimmer había aceptado ir a la pillamada, todas las demás llegaron y se emocionaron al ver a sunset shimmer, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y todas se pusieron a jugar, rarity trajo galletas y un chocolate caliente, ya que se había empezado a hacer mucho frío, applejack y pinkie pie jugaban cartas, aunque pinkie siempre le ganaba, fluttershy, rarity y sunset shimmer se pintaban las uñas, se maquillaban y se peinaban unas a las otras

rarity: ¿que tal un desfile de modas chicas?

applejack: no lo se, suena aburrido

fluttershy: me parece bien

pinkie pie: ¿sera divertido?

rarity: por su puesto

pinkie pie: entonces si

sunset shimmer: somos 4 contra 1, ganamos, un desfile de modas

applejack: bien, pero solo seré el publico

todas: bien

Rarity sacaba la ropa que se pondrían, pinkie pie hacia la escenografía, fluttershy y sunset shimmer escogían la música, paso el tiempo y applejack después de ver todos los vestuarios que usaban sus amigas decidió terminar con esto y pidió que todas se reunieran, fluttershy y sunset shimmer fueron las primeras en obedecer a applejack, hasta el ultimo fueron pinkie pie y rarity

applejack: bien, como sabrán, estamos a qui por rainbow dash

sunset shimmer: ¿rainbow dash?

applejack: si, veraz sunset shimmer, creemos que rainbow dash es la causante de lo sucedido con la directora, por que siempre desaparece y algo malo sucede

sunset shimmer: ¿y ya le preguntaron?

applejack: lo intentamos, pero ella se puso nerviosa y salio a esconderse

fluttershy: eso levanta las sospechas

sunset shimmer: tienen buena información chicas, pero rainbow es la lealtad

pinkie pie: que raro, todas hemos dicho lo mismo

rarity: estamos seguras que es rainbow

sunset shimmer: su investigación las lleva a creer eso y mas el carácter de rainbow, lamentablemente tiene mucho sentido, creo que rainbow es la causante

applejack: te contaremos el plan

Las chicas le contaron todo a sunset shimmer y ella acepto capturar a rainbow, sin embargo al día siguiente se llevarían una gran sorpresa


	9. Chapter 9

Las chicas caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela, por alguna razón la cafetería estaba cerrada, fluttershy saco la cuerda que usarían para atrapar a rainbow dash, fue cuando se escuchó un ruido afuera de la escuela, ellas se asomaron por la ventana y era un helicóptero, de ahí salieron 2 chicas, la primera era una de cabello color verde, el color de su piel era como el de pinkie pie, solo que era de un color mas apagado y traía una blusa de color negro con un escudo que traía la siguientes palabras s.c.a.e, un pantalón del mismo color de la blusa, unas botas negras y un tipo reloj en la muñeca para comunicarse con las personas de su agencia, la segunda chica tenia el cabello de color rojo, su piel era de color anaranjado y traía el mismo traje que el de la chica 1, ambas entraron a la escuela, las chicas corrieron a la entrada principal para ver a esas adolescentes que llegaron, las 2 chicas entraron con la vista de todos encima, tocaron a la dirección y la directora celestia salio

chica 1: buenas días directora celestia, me temo que traemos malas noticias

chica 2: nuestro jefe quiere entra a hablar con usted

directora celestia: ¿conmigo?

chica 1: si

Se abre la puerta y entra una chica de cabello arco iris y de piel azul, con el mismo traje de las 2 chicas, solo que esta traía unos lentes negros, venia acompañada de 2 chicas, una a su izquierda y otra a la derecha, la primera tenia un cabello castaño y su piel era de color amarillo, la 2 chica tenia el cabello rubio y su color de piel era café, sin embargo applejack, fluttershy, pinkie pie, sunset shimmer y rarity se quedaron sorprendidas al ver que rainbow dash entraba con esas chicas.

rainbiw dash: buenos dias directora celestia, somos de la agencia s.c.a.e, en pocas palabras seguridad contra amenazas escolares

directora celestia: ¿rainbow dash, tu eres el jefe?

rainbow dash: afirmativo, quiero hablar con usted a solas, sin estudiantes

directora celestia: b-b-bueno

rainbow dash: agente 4

agente 4: si señora

rainbow dash: abisales a las demás agentes que metan a todos en la cafetería

agente 4: entendido señora

El agente 4 sale de la escuela pero vuelve con muchas chicas del mismo uniforme, rainbow dash se metió con la directora celestia a platicar, esas agentes se llevaron a todos los alumnos a la cafetería, cuando los metieron a todos, las mismas chicas que entraron a informarle a la directora que rainbow dash quería hablar con ella se quedaron en la puerta para que nadie escapara, por lo tanto applejack y las demás estaban confundidas, había un largo silencio, todas solo miraban el suelo, pero applejack decidió hablar primero

applejack: ¿pueden creer lo que acabamos de ver?

fluttershy: no

rarity: y pensar que le echamos la culpa a rainbow

sunset shimmer: pero nos tiene que explicar una cosa

pinkie pie: ¿que cosa?

sunset shimmer: por que no nos dijo que era un agente, así no le hubiéramos dicho que era su culpa

rarity: totalmente de acuerdo

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON RAINBOW DASH: **

rainbow dash: exacto directora, hay una amenaza contra canterlot hight, y estarán al asecho

directora celestia: ¿y tu que propones?

rainbow dash: tener que hacer guardia las 24 horas

directora celestia: ¿que?

rainbow dash: si, que la escuela este rodeada de nosotras para atacar si vemos algo

directora celestia: bien, as lo que tengas que hacer

**EN LA CAFETERÍA: **

applejack: no se por que lo hizo, no nos tiene confianza

De pronto se abre la puerta y rainbow dash entra con un micrófono, luego se sube en una mesa

rainbow dash: bien, como ya saben soy rainbow dash, nuestra escuela esta siendo atacada por unas personas, así que tomaremos las siguientes precauciones, los que quieren vivir las obedecerán, nosotras estaremos rodeando la escuela, estaremos adentro, afuera, en el techo incluso por su seguridad, si uno de ustedes sale esta muerto, esas personas te atacaran mas rápido de lo que hacen las serpientes, sin embargo ustedes dormirán a qui

alisia: que, no puede ser, no lo are

rainbow dash: bien, considérate muerta

alisia: ¿que dijiste?

rainbow dash: bien, permanecerán en la escuela todo el día, obedecerán a los agentes, si desobedecen una de sus leyes, serán llevados hacia mi presencia donde se les asignara un castigo, bien espero que haya quedado entendido, bien salgan ahora

Todos los estudiantes salieron de la cafetería, los agentes también se retiraron, pero solo quedaron las amigas de rainbow dash

rainbow dash: bien, ¿que necesitan?

applejack: ¿e-e-eres un agente?

rainbow dash: si, el jefe

rarity: ¿desde cuando?

rainbow dash: desde antes de que nos reconciliáramos gracias a twilight

fluttershy: y ¿no nos dijiste?

rainbow dash: esto era un secreto, debía cumplir mi obligación, no decirle a nadie, y eso hice

applejack: si, pues gracias a que te quedabas con la información, casi te atacamos

rainbow dash: eso no era de importancia, estamos a qui por que alguien piensa atacar la escuela y no solo por una discucion quitare mis ojos del blanco

sunset shimmer: no te pedimos que lo hagas

rainbow dash: pues eso espero, si me necesitan estaré en la oficina de la directora


	10. Chapter 10

applejack: esto es imposible, ¿pueden creer que alguien amenaza a la escuela?

rarity: no, solo espero que no sea feo

fluttershy: o, ¿y si es un monstruo?

pinkie pie: con mirada de fuego

sunset shimmer: no es muy probable

De pronto unas agentes toman a las mane 5 del brazo y se las llevan a la oficina de la directora, donde se encontraba una silla de espalda

applejack: pero que..

fluttershy: aaaaaa

rarity: suéltenme

pinkie pie: jajaja que divertido

applejack: ¿quien eres?

Las silla se da la vuelta y deja ver a rainbow dash

applejack: rainbow dash

rarity: o querida, escúchame si tus agentes me vuelven a tomar del brazo fuertemente no la contaran

rainbow dash: claro, como no

pinkie pie: oye eso fue divertido, otra vez

rarity: no pinkie

rainbow dash: pinkie pie dice que fue divertido, como sea, de seguro se preguntan por que las mande a llamar (dijo con un tono serio)

applejack: ¿nos mandaste a llamar? claro que no, en vez de eso nos mandaste a traer de una forma cruel, y tus agentes tienen una fuerza enorme, acaso piensas que no nos dolió (dijo mientras le salia humo por su oreja)

rainbow dash: si, si, bien las necesito

fluttershy: ¿para que?

rainbow dash: para ayudarnos a atrapar al chico que nos esta atacando

rarity: lo siento querida, no pienso hacer trabajo duro, ya que me acabo de hacer de limar y pintar mis uñas

rainbow dash: no tienes otra opción, lo aras sin peros ok

rarity: no

rainbow dash: si así lo quieres, agente 6 llévela al calabozo

agente 6: si señora

rarity: ¿que? yo no iré a ninguna parte

rainbow dash: me saludas a los ratones y serpientes

rarity: ¿queeee? pensándolo bien, claro que quiero ayudar

rainbow dash: eso pensé, vengan conmigo

Rainbow dash salio junto a sus amigas, rainbow dash le dio indicaciones a sus agentes de lo que deban hacer, bajo un helicóptero y todas se subieron, llegaron a una cueva, y ahí entraron, llegaron hasta el fondo y se empezaba a ver una luz, cuando estaban mas cerca se podía ver a muchas chicas en computadoras, otras llevando cosas pesadas y cajas, y muchas en las puertas con pistolas, espadas y bombas, al entrar, bajaron del helicóptero, las mane 5 siguieron a rainbow dash hasta un cuarto, en el cual habían muchos asientos y una larga mesa

rainbow dash: siéntense

rarity: tienes un paraíso

rainbow dash: bien, necesitamos que sean espías

todas: ¡¿QUEEEEE?!


	11. Chapter 11

rainbow dash: lo que oyeron

rarity: p-pero no sabemos nada de eso

rainbow dash: es muy sencillo, ustedes espiaran la casa de nuestro enemigo y descubrirán que planea hacer, les daremos estos reloj para que se puedan comunicar con nosotras

fluttershy: eso da miedo

rainbow dash: yo lo e hecho millones de veces

applejack: pero nosotras apenas aremos algo como esto

rainbow dash: por eso ustedes usaran esta ropa

rarity: o por dios, ustedes están con la ultima moda

rainbow dash: no, solo usamos esto para que no nos vean, ahora siganme

Rainbow dash salio del cuarto, entraron a unos vestidores, de ahí salieron unas agentes que le dieron la ropa a todas las chicas, cuando todas salieron las tomaron de la mano y les pusieron un reloj pero de una forma brusca

rarity: rainbow, esto si duele

rainbow dash: para ser un agente se necesita fuerza

applejack: si, pero a estas las pones a hacer pesas

rainbow dash: mm no exactamente

fluttershy: me va a dejar marcado

rainbow dash: no hay de otra, ya saben lo que aran

applejack: bueno yo tengo una...

rainbow dash: bien, ya saben a donde ir

rarity: en realidad...

rainbow dash: bien

fluttershy: ¿como quieres que lo hagamos si no nos das la oportunidad de hablar?

rainbow dash: no es necesario, ahora buen viaje

Las agentes se las llevaron y las subieron al helicóptero, en pocos minutos llegaron a un campo, cuando ellas bajaron vieron en una montaña una casa, el helicóptero se marcho, dejando a las chicas

rarity: espere

applejack: no se vaya

fluttershy: ¿ahora que hacemos?

pinkie pie: ¿comer pastel?

applejack: supongo que entrar a la casa

rarity: mm, dash dijo que solo teníamos que espiarlos y eso aremos

applejack: por la ventana ¿no?

fluttershy: bien, pero tenemos que subir

pinkie pie: hay no, que flojera

fluttershy: hay pastel en la casa

pinkie pie: vamos de una vez, ¿que estamos esperando?

Así todas subieron, al llegar a la casa estaban agitadas, todas se asomaron por la ventana y se podía ver a 3 chicos hablando, el primero era alto, cabello azul, y su piel era de color mostaza llamado link, el 2 tenia cabello de color café, alto y piel de color blanco llamado kleikir y el ultimo de cabello de color amarillo, alto y de piel color verde agua llamado morgan, esos 3 hablaban de lo que planeaban hacer

kleikir: como sabrán, tenemos que acabar con esa escuela

morgan: mm, ataquemos

link: ya se, podemos entrar a la escuela como estudiantes

morgan: pero los de esa agencia la tienen rodeada

link: por eso seamos listos, entremos por abajo y lograremos colarnos con los estudiantes

kleikir: muy interesante, suena bien

link: cuando tomemos esa escuela llena de magia, podremos derrotar a esa celestia y entrar al portal

morgan: y el poder sera nuestro

kleikir: y la princesa celestia lamentara el día en el que nos desterró de equestria

Sin embargo pinkie pie no aguanto callarse y lanzo un grito

pinkie pie: ¡O NO! TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO

kleikir: am, son esas agentes, atrapenlas

rarity: sera mejor irnos

applejack: no, enserio (dijo con sarcasmo)

fluttrshy: corran

Las chicas llegaron primero a bajo y con su reloj le hablaron a rainbow dash

pinkie pie: ¡RAINBOW, TE NECESITAMOS!

rainbow dash: las descubrieron, no lo puedo creer, bien mandare un helicóptero

rarity: hazlo rápido se están hacer

Rarity no pudo terminar la frase ya que llego el helicóptero, se subieron y llegaron rápido con rainbow dash

rainbow dash: ¿descubrieron algo?

rarity: si, planean entrar por abajo de la escuela para sacar la magia, y vengarse de la princesa celestia

applejack: es muy seguro que sea del mundo de twilight

rainbow dash: mm, intentaran sacar la magia, pero nosotras somos la magia, eso quiere decir que nos atacaran

fluttershy: o no, ¿escapamos?

rainbow dash: no, hay que enfrentarlos

rarity: ¿como?

pinkie pie: ¿con pasteles?

rainbow dash: no, con armas, piensan destruir a la directora y es nuestro deber terminar con esto


	12. Chapter 12

applejack: la verdad rainbow, no creo que sea buena idea

rainbow dash: si, lo mejor para terminar esto es con armas

rarity: me parece bien, pero ¿ya me puedo quitar este reloj? (dijo mientras ponía una cara de dolor)

rainbow dash: seguro

Todas se quitaron el reloj, y tras hacer eso su muñeca estaba marcada y roja

rarity: o no, mi bella muñeca, necesito una toalla mojada

rainbow dash: yo e estado con este reloj varias horas, de todas las semanas, meses y años desde que me convertí en agente

applejack: tu, pero nosotras no

sunset shimmer: bueno, después de ver nuestra muñeca marcada por el reloj,¿que planeas hacer dash?

rainbow dash: bueno, tendremos que ir a la escuela y atacar

fluttershy: no me gusta la violencia

rainbow dash: no lo puedo creer, la escuela esta en nuestras manos y tu sigues comportándote así (dijo mientras ponía una cara de frustración)

fluttershy: lo siento

rainbow dash: a ver, agente 7

agente 7: si señora

rainbow dash: necesito que traigas el helicóptero

agente 7: claro que si señora (dijo mientras se retiraba)

rarity: mm, ¿por que todas te dicen señora?

rainbow dash: una forma de respeto y de demostrar que yo si soy la líder y me siguen ami

applejack: debe ser lindo que te guarden el respeto

rainbow dash: si, algo, lo que no me gusta es que se escucha como si ya fuera una mujer grande,, como de 33 años

todas: jajaja

rainbow dash: ya viene el helicóptero, discúlpenme chicas

Rainbow dash toma el micrófono y le habla a sus agentes

rainbow dash: bien agentes, todo el tiempo que e estado aquí lo e disfrutado, pero ahora necesito que vayamos todas a la escuela y enfrentemos a nuestro mayor enemigo, costara trabajo, lo se, pero lo aremos para mantener el honor de s.c.a.e y dejar a ver a todos que nos tomamos muy enserio nuestro papel que se nos a asignado, así que vamos, no para fama, sino para la seguridad de todos nuestros compañeros, ¿QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO?

todas: ¡YO!

rainbow dash: entonces, ¡A PELEAR!

todas: ¡SI!

Las agentes se suben a los helicópteros, rainbow dash trae a sus amigas y se suben al helicóptero reservados para ellas, fluttershy era la miedosa, pinkie pie la alegre, applejack la confundida y rarity la pallasita que no quería ensuciarse

rarity: mm, me voy a ensuciar

rainbow dash: no lo puedo creer (dijo poniendo una cara frustrada)

rarity: me pregunto por que me ensuciare, no pienso hacerlo dashie, yo me puse un perfume caro como para echarlo a la basura, ademas la violencia no es de una dama, debo ser fina, soy como un huevo, con cualquier golpe me romperé, en pocas palabras me lastimare, no pienso hacerlo

rainbow dash: ¡ESCÚCHAME RARITY, NO VINE A QUI COMO PARA QUE ME SALGAS QUE SOLO PARA NO ENSUCIARTE NO PELEARAS, AHORA TODO DEPENDE DE NOSOTRAS, Y LO ARAS, SI NO LO HACES DATE POR MUERTA!, ¿ENTENDIDO? (dijo con una cara molesta)

Rainbow dash toma la escopeta y apunta amenazadoramente hacia rarity, rarity tenia los ojos llorosos, pero movió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo asintiendo

rainbow dash: bien

applejack: baya rainbow, no te estas comportando como la chica y amiga que conocemos

rainbow dash: esta es mi otra vida applejack, sin mi uniforme son rainbow dash, pero con el soy el agente 1, líder y señora para todas mis trabajadoras, incluso para ustedes, nadie me alza la voz, nadie me falta al respeto cuando soy la líder, y no permitiré que ustedes me traten así, aquí no soy su amiga, aquí solo su capitana que busca lo mejor para la escuela y ustedes junto con todos los adolescentes

sunset shimmer: pero eso ni significa que estés apuntándole a rarity con la escopeta

rainbow dash: es la única forma en la que aran lo que digo, si quieren que los trate como animales para obedecer lo que les digo así lo are, si quieren amenazas también lo are, si quieren que sea su enemiga así lo are, lo importante es su bienestar

fluttershy: ¿entonces aquí no somos amigas?

rainbow dash: lamento decírtelo flutter, pero no, aquí no las conozco, aquí no me conocen

pinkie pie: o, que mal (dijo mientras su cabello se hacia lacio)

applejack: pero por...

rainbow dash: ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡YA DI LA EXPLICACIÓN, NO HAY VUELTA A TRAS, ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDAN! si yo digo que no hay amistad aquí, es por que no hay amistad ¿entendido? (dijo con una voz molesta y firme)

sunset shimmer: si... señora (dijo con una voz triste)

rainbow dash: bien (dijo con una voz segura)

A pesar de que rainbow dash hablo con mucha seguridad, en su interior se sentía lastimada, por lo que le dijo sunset shimmer, pero era cierto, dash no era su amiga cuando era el agente y ella tomo esa decisión.


	13. Chapter 13

Los helicópteros bajaron y llegaron a tierra, todas las agentes bajaron también y se fueron a la escuela, entraron y empezaron a hacer guardia, rainbow dash sin embargo bajo y se fue dejando a sus amigas solas, ella estaba muy molesta, rarity salio y las demás también, todas tenían lagrimas que escurrían por su rostro, se fueron a un salon y ahí se quedaron

rarity: e-eso me dolió

applejack: ami también rarity, no me gusto nada lo que dijo rainbow

pinkie pie: ella no es nuestra amiga cuando esta en su agencia

sunset shimmer: lo se, espero que se arrepienta

fluttershy: lo que no me gusto fue que a rarity le apuntara con la escopeta

rarity: lo se, creo que fue mi culpa

applejack: no pienses así, rainbow esta algo cansada por su trabajo que hace todo el tiempo

pinkie pie: lo se, siempre salir a la misma hora, solo para ver problemas y tener que resolverlos

sunset shimmer: lo se

De pronto se siente un temblor y se empieza a abrir el piso, de el sale 3 chicos, quienes las miraron

kleikir: hey, miren esto, las chicas que nos espiaron

momra: si, pero la de color blanco sera una buena estrategia

link: si, ven a ca hermosa

rarity: apártense de mi

applejack: hey déjenla

link: mm, somos 3 contra 5, bien ya se que hacer, oye tu chica de rosa ¿quieres un pastel?

pinkie pie: si, si, si, quiero un pastel

link: pues ve por el (dijo mientras lo lanzaba lejos de ahí)

momra: muy inteligente, oye tu la de amarillo, hay muchos animales que estan enfermos

fluttershy: o no, ¡YA VOY ANIMALITOS!

kleikir: buena momra, bien solo quedamos nosotros, que empiece

Todos se lanzaron, mientras kleikir sostenía a applejack, momra sostenía a sunset shimmer, link tomo a rarity y se la llevo

rarity: ¡AUXILIO!

applejack: rarity

sunset shimmer: déjenla ir

momra: eso lo dudo

Los 2 chicos salieron del salón, se volvieron a juntar con link, y entre los 3 se llevaron a rarity, mientras tanto con applejack y sunset, llegaron desanimadas fluttershy y pinkie pie

fluttershy: no habían animales

pinkie pie: y un perro se comió el pastel

sunset shimmer: no hay tiempo para eso, se llevaron a rarity

applejack: hay que detenerlos

fluttershy: si, vamos a avisarle a rain, que diga a la señora

pinkie pie: si a la líder (dijo con un tono triste)

sunset shimmer: supongo que si


	14. Chapter 14

Las chicas salieron del salón, se fueron corriendo a avisarle a rainbow dash y la encontraron dando ordenes a algunas agentes, mientras las otras estaban en la puerta y muchas corrían por los pasillos para llegar a sus destinos, todos los alumnos estaban en la cafetería

rainbow dash: bien eso es todo agentes, tengan los ojos bien abiertos, retírense

sunset shimmer: rainbow dash

rainbow dash: bien, ¿que quieren?

sunset shimmer: lo que pasa es que se llevaron a

Sunset shimmer no pudo terminar, ya que del piso salieron unos chicos con alas, orejas y colas de poni, rainbow dash se quedo sorprendida

kleikir: hola, hola, señorita rainbow dash

rainbow dash: ¿que están haciendo?

momra: divertirnos, mira te trajimos un regalo (dijo enseñando a rarity)

todas: ¡RARITY!

rarity: ayuda

rainbow dash: suéltala

link: no tan rápido, vimos magia aquí y nada como descubrir la que tiene su amiga

rainbow daash: suelta a mi amiga

momra: ¿tu amiga? por favor, tu sabes que cuando eres agente no son tus amigas

link: ¿recuerdas?

rainbow dash: bien, ustedes lo pidieron, ¡DISPAREN!

Las agentes lanzaban todo, pero los chicos lograban esquivarlas y ellos les lanzaban magia, haciendo que muchas quedaran lastimadas por las explosiones

applejack: esto no servirá de nada rainbow

rainbow dash: ya me di cuenta, lo que necesito es, combatir con magia

sunset shimmer: ¿magia?

rainbow dash: si, necesito, magia, oye kleikir

kleikir: vaya, vaya sabe mi nombre

rainbow dash: suelta a rarity

kleikir: buena historia

rainbow dash: yo aquí seré agente, pero me equivoque, no solo por que lo sea ellas dejaran de ser mis amigas, esta amistad a durado mucho y se reconcilia fácilmente, como la vez que me pelie con rarity, a pesar de todo eso seguimos siendo amigas, por que ellas son parte de mi y yo de ellas

En ese momento rainbow dash se elevo en el aire y comenzó a transformarse en híbrido, ella lanzo magia hacia los chicos liberando a rarity, gracias a eso rarity se transformo en híbrido, entre las 2 elevaron a sunset shimmer, fluttershy, applejack y pinkie pie, todas crearon una magia que pudo derrotar a los chicos, ellos soltaron la magia que habían tomado, y esa magia se dividió en 6 partes y se metió en el cuerpo de las chicas, transformándose ahora en magia pura, los estudiantes salieron para verlo que pasaba y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver eso y mas las agentes de rainbow dash, cuando todo termino ellas estaban en el suelo y se levantaron

rarity: o que horror, estoy sucia

applejack: vaya eso fue raro

rainbow dash: pero como

Todas se acercaron a los chicos, ellos reaccionaron y vieron la mirada de todas, ellos no lo pensaron 2 veces y salieron

rainbow dash: espero que no vuelvan

pinkie pie: yo también, no me dieron mi pastel, entonces son mentirosos

rainbow dash: chicas lamento todo lo que les dije

rarity: lo entendemos cariño

rainbow dash: verán, les dije que no quería ser su amiga cuando fuera agente por que, yo mando y grito, y no es de una amiga darle ordenes a alguien que es su amiga, por esa razón dije eso

sunset shimmer: lo entendemos dash, nosotras ariamos lo mismo, y no nos molesta que tu nos mandes, por que tu buscas el bienestar de todos y no lo haces por pura fama, sabemos que tu eres una gran amiga

rainbow dash: gracias chicas

Todas se dieron un abrazo, y desde entonces rainbow dash jamas volvió a decir que no eran amigas mientras ella era un agente, y todos en la escuela se sienten protegidos, por que saben que la otra vida de rainbow dash los salvara de cualquier amenaza que se presente

**FIN**


End file.
